


Blind

by calie15



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Feelings, First Kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-12
Updated: 2016-09-12
Packaged: 2018-08-14 16:30:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8020966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/calie15/pseuds/calie15
Summary: Jemma can't stand to listen to Bucky talk of another woman.





	Blind

Jemma looks up at Bucky entering her lab and her eyes flicker over his t-shirt and jeans. There's so many Bucky looks. There is strapped into kevlar Bucky, armed to the teeth with knives, automatic weapons, and small explosives. There's Bucky unshaven, looking ragged. There's clean shaven Bucky, hair pushed behind his ears. This was a mix of the last two. A couple of days of facial hair, hair not mussed, but not near. That Jemma thought was the most dangerous Bucky.

"Hi," Jemma said and slipped off her goggles and then her gloves. He looked like he had something to say and she always tried to give him her full attention. He deserved it. "Is there something you need?"

Bucky still stood in her doorway and looked around. Then his eyes returned to her. "I need an opinion. A woman's opinion."

Jemma raised her eyebrows and felt a spark of amusement. "Yes Bucky, I think conditioner is a necessity for a man with as much hair as you." He only stared. Jemma thought he might have at least smiled. "Sorry, just a joke."

"No. I...I have something on my mind." He came further in and lovked the door behind him.

The lock on the door was the first sign that was something was different. "Bucky?"

He didn't look at her and moved forward to sit in one of the stools. Once seated he looked her in the eye. "This is going to sound stupid, but I figure I can trust you. There's a woman. And I'm wondering if I'm even in the right place for that kind of thing."

Right. Jemma turned and made a show of doing something, anything to avoid him seeing her face. She was one of his doctors, also a friend. It made sense that he might ask her. But, her stomach churned, she didn't want Bucky to have feelings for a woman, she selfishly wanted to keep him for herself. Her eyes might have stung with tears but she blinked them away. "Well, I think you are well adjusted. I think it comes down to if you believe you're ready. And if you think that you can be emotionally available for someone else. A relationship does have sacrifice. Just as a good friendship does."

"Like ours," he said.

"Hmmm?" Jemma hummed, because words were becoming hard.

"We're friends."

"I was...thinking more of Steve and yourself."

"You sacrificed for me."

Jemma knew she had. She sacrificed nights and weekend. Other relationships. "That was nothing."

"It wasn't nothing."

Jemma forced herself to ignore his compliment. "I think that if you can be there for this woman, she's willing to be there for you, and you respect one another, then there is not a reason not to." Sacrifice. Right. That's what you did when you cared for someone. "I um, I'm sorry. I remembered I needed to deliver some...results. I have a meeting." She grabbed her tablet to start to retreat from him, but he grabbed her wrist and stood. Without thinking she met his eyes.

"What's wrong?" He asked immediately, his eyes turning concerned.

Jemma cursed herself for being emotional. "I'm sorry. It's been a very long day. I'm just overwhelmed. I really must be going Bucky...but...." Damnit she blinked and there were tears. "I think you'll do fine. Any woman would be lucky to be on the receiving end of your affections." She gave him a watery smile and tugged her wrist, but he didn't let go. "Bucky..." She pleaded.

"So you don't want them then?"

Jemma's breath caught in her throat and her tears stalled. "What?"

"You said anyone woman would be lucky, but you're running from me," he clarified. His blue eyes were intense and there was a slight wrinkle to his brow.

Jemma released a breath finally. "You said a woman..."

"Of course I did. I'd rather know first if you thought I'd be useless in a relationship. Jemma, what other damn woman would there be. You're the only one. I just...I needed to know. But you're running now, so I'm assuming-."

Jemma sighed, and this time her body relaxed. She smiled softly. "It wasn't that important of a meeting." His lips turned up in a small smirk that wasn't very common, but then it softened. 

"I know I'm a mess," he started and looked serious, "and I tried to just ignore this because no one deserves to deal with me, but I can't and I just want..."

Jemma could see him struggling. A man with barely any emotion for seventy plus years was trying to tell her how he felt. "It's fine, you can tell me later," she told him gently. His hand loosened, and slowly he let go. Jemma wasn't sure what to expect until he raised it. When his hand came up out of the corner of her she knew. "I thought you meant someone else."

Bucky shook his head and touched her cheek. "I thought you were smart?"

Jemma smiled at him and he lowered his head slowly, pausing just an inch away from her lips. Jemma was the one who leaned in and raised her head to meet him in a kiss.


End file.
